dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Secret Admirer
Doug's Secret Admirer is the first part of the third episode of season two of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis A secret admirer is putting love letters inside of Doug's locker and Doug tries to uncover who it is. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Remember this day. Today is the day I got my first kiss. It happened earlier this evening at the Bluffington Beet Blossom Festival Parade, but it actually started yesterday morning. One day, Doug opens his locker and found a note written on pink paper saying, "I think you're cute, from your Secret Admirer." Skeeter congratulates Doug for getting his first girlfriend. Main Episode Doug can't concentrate on class because he is still thinking about the note who trying to figure out who wrote it. At first he thinks it was two girls (a red-head named Nancy Panko and a girl with blue hair named Vanessa Van Holton) in his class. Doug's imagination: Nancy and Vanessa are in the bedroom with decorations of Doug, and Nancy checks her tracking device. She informs Vanessa that the person is only a few miles away. Vanessa looks through a periscope to find Doug walking to his house and literally falls over him. Next, Doug thinks that the girl he secretly admires (which of course is Patti) was the one. Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti are shown sitting on top of a float at the Beet Blossom Parade waving. But then, Doug has a terrible thought; he thinks Roger was playing his usual tricks on him again. Doug's imagination: Roger is wearing a woman disguise putting notes in Doug's locker with his gang standing beside him. He removes his wig and throws it at Doug, telling him that no girl would have a crush on a loser like him. But then again, Doug realizes that Roger's spelling is terrible and writes him off just like that. After class is over, Doug finds a second note in his locker telling him to meet this secret someone at the Honker Burger where she'll wear her Bluffington School uniform. Skeeter indicates that he's going a on blind date. Later that night in the bathroom (with Doug all dressed up), Doug imagines himself in the mirror as Smash Adams telling him what to do when suddenly, Judy comes in wanting to take a shower and kicks her brother out, but not before giving him some advice of her own. So Doug arrives at the Honker Burger and sees that all the girls that were there are wearing Bluffington School uniforms. Patti says they all came from a Beetball game. Next, an embarrassed Doug goes and waits for his secret admirer until they close up. The next day in school, Doug and Skeeter are shocked when they see that it was Beebe slipping in all the notes in Doug's locker, and she just stuck in the next note in his locker. Doug is about to get love struck, but Skeeter reminds him to think about it. Doug's imagination: Doug walks inside his bedroom to find that Beebe has overhauled his room into a Roman setup, as well as dressing Porkchop as a poodle, much to Doug's dismay. Doug then reads the next note telling him to meet him at the basketball game. Next, after a failed suggestion to just plain hit Beebe, Skeeter dresses Doug up as Roger knowing that Beebe (like most of everybody else) hates Roger. At a basketball game at the court, Doug walks inside and is mocked by Roger and his gang for his looks. Doug pretends to be Roger and starts to pick on Skeeter. But due to Doug's general lack of competence, both of them fall off the bleachers and get a mean glare from Beebe in return. The last note Doug receives from Beebe tells him to meet her at the Beet Blossom Parade. Skeeter starts to go off on another plan about dressing Doug up in a raccoon costume when Doug cuts him off and says he's going to unleash Plan C, which is to runaway & hide. The parade had arrived; Doug is dressed as a can of beets, Skeeter dresses up as a glass of beet shake and Beebe is beet pie. At first Beebe isn't there. Doug thinks he would continue to avoid Beebe until college, but then suddenly, he spots her. At first he hides in his costume, but then starts to feel bad about turn her down and keeping her waiting too since he wouldn't like it either. So without heeding Skeeter's plan to run away, he comes up to Beebe and tells her that they're right for each other. She immediately agrees and then Doug gives her the notes back. Beebe is surprised and started to cry. Doug tries to console her, but he learns that according to Beebe, none of those notes were for him. Beebe didn't realize all that time that she put them in the wrong locker. But now she did, and she also realizes that her real secret admirer ignored her because he never received them. Then Beebe kisses Doug. It was the very first one he received and it wasn't all that bad. Then Beebe whispers to Doug, who the real secret admirer was. The story ends with the parade commencing, with Doug marching next to Patti and Beebe marching next to her real secret admirer... SKEETER! Doug is later shown in his room writing in his journal stating that he is glad that no girl is writing him any more letter complimenting him, because he is still young and it is a big world for him to look at before he condescends to monogamy. Porkchop is heard laughing and Doug asks him what he is laughing at. Cast of Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping